Sub Luna Saltamus
by sugar.coated
Summary: "See the stars, they’re shining bright//Everything’s alright tonight…." Kinda angsty, kinda slashy (Pietro/Lance), kinda vague. Short.


WARNING: Uhm. It's short, vague, angsty and sorta slashy but not really. Lance/Pietro. And it takes place before "Day of Reckoning". _Before_. Not that it's incredible important, but . . . Yeah. Still.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sub Luna Saltamus  
  
by sugar.coated  
  
  
  
*Once there were mountains on mountains and once there were sunbirds to soar with and once I could never be down . . .*  
  
  
  
  
  
The full moon shone down on the lone figure laying completely still on the beach, bathing the deserted landscape in a eerie light, just enough to paint a pale picture of things, causing it to look much like a over-exposed photograph. Whispers of clouds hurried across the sky, at times cloaking the moon, looking like smoke from a cigarette.  
  
The stones dug into the dark boy's back, but although it was uncomfortable, it felt like it was the only thing that kept him from falling through the ground. So the boy didn't move, instead listening to the waves softly dying against the stones. Looking at the stars. Waiting. For Poseidon to finally get fed up and drag him down into the vast depths of the ocean. Or for someone to come and get him and bring him to join the other lost boys in their wild adventures in Never-Never Land. Or maybe for exactly what did happen. Tentative footsteps on the small stones, a visit from a worried friend.  
  
"Hey . . ."  
  
The dark boy turned his head slightly, looking up at the younger boy now standing beside him. The moonlight reflected on his pale skin, giving him an unearthly look, much like an angel that'd lost his wings.  
  
~Beautiful.~  
  
But the dark boy didn't speak, merely drank in the sight of his private fallen angel under the paper moon. The angel in question sighted and sat down, looking at the older boy.  
  
"We're all worried about you, you know," the pale boy said, idly picking up a stone. He inspected it, noting its vague heartshape, and thought about the irony of it all. Dropping the stone, he turned his attention back to the dark boy, still lying lifeless, silent. He frowned, reaching out to touch.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll get through this," the white-haired boy whispered, lightly tracing the thin scar the older boy had received just above his left eyebrow while playing Star Wars as a kid. The dark boy suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
He wanted to believe his pale angel, he really did. But he knew the truth. Poseidon had died of pollution. The lost boys weren't playing all day on a beautiful island far away, but instead trying to survive out in the streets by every means necessary. And no matter how much people cared, it never made any difference.  
  
~It wasn't supposed to be like this.~  
  
He reached up and gently placed a soft finger on the angel's broken smile. The pale boy captured his hand and kissed it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"But it doesn't matter."  
  
The pale boy sighted and lay down next to his lover, curled up close, and awaited the tide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*See the stars, they're shining bright  
  
Everything's alright tonight . . . .*  
  
  
  
  
  
the end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Ramblings: Naisumi reviewed my story "Minor Thing"! Naisumi! I adore Naisumi, absolutely love her work, and she thought I had talent! *swoons*. And DrWorm reviewed it, too! DrWorm! DrWorm's Lance/Pietro- stories are awesome! Wow . . . *fly off into happy land*. And then Chiru review! Yay! I love Chiru's stories too, especially "Shattered Silver". And Sarkywoman reviewed too! Thank you! Don't know if you've written anything . . . But yeah!  
  
Well. This story is dedicated to DrWorm, Naisumi, Chiru, Sarkywoman, and all the other nice reviewers for my other two fics. Unless it sucks, in which case it's dedicated to my sister.  
  
And I know, this was . . .weird . . . And seriously short! All my finished work becomes short! But I kinda like it. It means something special to me. A nice little tribute to my childhood. And, uh, I tried to write without ever mentioning the characters names. Did it work, or was it just confusing? In case you didn't get it, the dark boy was Lance and the pale boy was Pietro. Just so it would be perfectly clear. =)  
  
The title is . . . Latin, I think. It means "Dancing under the moon" or something to that affect. Yup! When I first heard it, I thought it'd fit great for a slashy Pietro/Lance-story, but maybe that's just me.  
  
Disclaimer: Psch, me owning? Puh-leeze. I want to, but I don't. Cry for me.  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, ya can have it. Just keep my name with it and let me know where it ends up. 


End file.
